halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:-AR-
Talk Archives: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Archive 7 Archive 8 Archive 9 Infection Understood, but I did say they managed further in insignificant mumbers. I suppose Monastir was a bad idea, but New Remmington is just to the north of the MSI, and in any case it would be easier to predict the future of the infection with a definite geographical idea. I have know idea where anywhere is, aside from the three towns nearest to the MSI, as per Sith'ari's post. I will submit to the deletion or severe editing of my post, but just to voice an opinion, I did explain how they got there. Question 'bout Monitors What are the whereabouts/status, allegiances and installations of 273141729 Vindictive Archaism and 39020247 Irremediable Affliction --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:16, 17 April 2009 (UTC) OK, thanks. I was just checking to see how, or if, they were related to Necros in some fashion. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:51, 18 April 2009 (UTC) i.e. when evil Necros need evil Monitor? ;) --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:15, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Cortana link I fixed the link to the Cortana page at the end of the text adventure. It was linking to the disambiguation page. Dragonblaze-052 03:33, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Two things... Curious question: Since you've been on this site for so long and you often make attempts to fix articles, but why aren't you an administrator yet? Just wondering. And also, please reread my articles before you make comments. I know I was stubborn back then, but that was because I thought I was being specifically targeted. I do listen now, unless I have something reasonable to counter that. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] Little buisness I Need Some Assistance Monitor Bulletion ''Ello Been sending this to all the guys with Monitor Chars, but your active, so I mixed up your message abit. I took the Liberty of Updateing the Monitor Page (Type in Monitor on the Search Bar) and put a list on it. Since you have like 500967435 diffrent Monitors, I thought that you should diffinatly be aware. Anyway, Please put something on my talk page or something to acknowledge you got this or something, and I hope to have a Cordial Rping Friendship or something. Or Not. Your Choice. Swahdalah! ~Max RE: Monitor Notice Ha. Well of course not every member, just the ones that have Monitors. Anyway, thank you, and good job on makeing this seem like a Buisness Transaction lol ...Though that may be my fault...I dunno. Anyway, hello and Thank you. But maybe you could help me with something...Do you know of any Rps I could Jump in on. I already asked the guy that is doing What If? if I could join but no response (Probably the time.) Ohh....*Is n00b* Thanks for clearing that up. And I will endeavor to do so. Thanks, but what is the Necros War? I tried to look it up and I Got alot of Cryptic Metaphors. ...Did I put my property Marks up again? ~BANG BANG Maxwell's Silver Hammer came down upon her head.... 02:59, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Zombie RP Found something you might like... http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M202A1_FLASH . Dun't worry I do. =P RE: Rangers Dear AR, Hey, thanks for your message. Best of luck with your Ranger article. As for "my" article, I would like to make it my own article: as technically it is listed under my primary ownership (and I wrote most of the article). Although I have great respect for Ajax and Johnson, obviously, I also have "personal plans" for the article with my current writings with Actene that would differ from the Necros-based direction I would anticipate Ajax leaning towards. Hope things are well. BTW, are you on Facebook? Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 16:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Hey sorry for my mistakes. How can I change their names? User:Happyhobo-117 Steam Account Just wondering, but you have a steam account, yes? If so, add me, 'rocketman120'. Hope to play with you some time =] also, if we do play, forgive me if I'm a bit of a noob, cause I usually only play strategy games on PC. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:13, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Secret Message RE: Site Veterancy Yayz :P *celebrates by eating pie and playing ODST* Almost 3 years eh? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC) My Fiction Leviathan-class Improvements Suggestion for Repentance-Chivalry Necros Plan Uralic! It's Uralic, and here's why: Oh snap! =P --[[User:Spartan G-23|''SPARTAN-G023]] ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 04:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks :Thanks for the property template, it completely slipped my mind . . . will remember in the future though! :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 00:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) D3332 As there are oxygen tanks, a flotation device(not enough to float on its own, but for staying in one place without moving) filled with helium(which is produced before each SCUBA mission) is attached to the torso. Plus why do you have limbs? Sorry i keep forgetting my sig-- RE: Hey There That's cuz I have been inactive for ages. :P Good to see you too. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 21:26, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Heralds of Chaos ODST thought So I was in school, and then I realized something. ODST is the title; not the unit itself. ODST is like the term "Ranger" in the US Army, it can refer to those assigned to either the 105th MEU (75th Ranger Regiment) or those who have passed the course and have been cycled back into conventional units. Perhaps we should change it so that ODST has two meanings: either A. someone who is assigned to the 105th or the ODST Training Battalion (there is a designation), or B. someone who has passed the course and has been cycled into conventional Marine units for the purpose of training and providing their experiences to said Marines. What do you think? -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 14:43, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Congrats I would like to the first to congratulate you on your successful RfA and I feel that you will make a great Admin and the site will really benefit from you contributions. Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 08:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations on your Adminstration Necros RP Courtesy of Ajax, Warning 1 Doing so again will result in the removal of your operator flags on the IRC.}} RE: Infection North Korea did it Since I'm in school and I can't get on the IRC, I decided to leave you something you might find interesting. http://www.reuters.com/article/idUSTRE6460FC20100507 Enjoy. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 17:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Infection I'll respect that decision taken by you and CommanderTony. Personally, I think understand enough about the military, especially Britain's one, since I live there, and the Halo universe but if you and other moderators say so then I'll go with that.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 11:17, May 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Infection Regarding your message, the ONI Agents arriving at the morgue only attack because they believe it is Seolnum, due to the fact it is so close to an infectee's attack. The DNA test was botched and Human DNA had mistakenly gotten into the sample. Clearing that up.--Bobzombie 05:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin Award Post it where you would like it!}} RE:Bit of Clarification Thanks, what I'm hoping will happen is that after the cordon is overrun, I can have a rather large battle scene in and around Ministry while Callaghan and co. try to get the civilians out before blockading the town. I hope that's alright?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 11:02, May 16, 2010 (UTC) AAO RP Question I have registered for halopedia and did not know that my account would transefer over, I similairly did not read the Rules and unfortunately made a copypasta doom ship, May you please delete it I no longer wish to be affiliated with it, Please and thank you holy oracle, The godmodding and copy pasta will not happen again, http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Infinite_Supremacy . A blog about you! That's right. You. I need to report abusive behavior User Spartan 118 has violated rule 1-4 of the Halo Fanon Wiki in being uncivil, personally attacking me through my talk page and through fighting my attempts to clean up one of my own articles, and furthermore in stalking me and removing my request for clarification from Spartan-091's talk page for aid in correctly cleaning up said article. I am not an administrator, nor am I a veteran on HaloFanon, but I am a veteran fanfiction writer, and I do know that his behavior has crossed the line. Please help me. Saberstorm 05:31, July 29, 2010 (UTC) In regards to your feedback... You make a good point, but Sara's mutation more closely resembles that of Jenkens. In the book Halo: The Flood, he's still somewhat recognizable after his infection. He also lacks some factors common among true combat forms, such as a useless head and a bulge of tenticles sticking out where his heart should be. If you check Sara's physical description, you'll notice that she has several features as if she was a combat form, but the supercell mutations adapted to her structure differently. This story may help it make sence: Madness of Assimilation. By the way, did you notice any bad spelling or grammar errors? I feel like Spartan 118 put that template up just to spite me, as he made no mention of any of them, and I've half a mind to toss the template myself. I just don't know if I'm allowed to. Saberstorm 01:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Reignition Invite RE: Your SPARTAN Programme Article Well, it's my own fault, really. I tagged it writer share, meaning others could use it without my permission. Not sure I had really intended it that way, but it feels kinda awkward to go tell him to remove it. So long as it doesn't contradict anything else on the page, it can stay. Call me weak for not saying against, but that's how I roll. Thanks for informing me, however :) Halo ODST:Time to Drop No this takes place after Halo 3 (see Vardunnee Thelee the Arbiter) the Battle of Hungary took place after Halo 3. --MtxDevin Thanks Thanks for the help man sorry I had trouble with canon. I hope I do better. MtxDevin 03:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) FN Herstal Weapon?